The Upcoming
by my-dream-destiny
Summary: Part 1: Basic storyline from the movie with the majority of the same dialogue with few changes. Some events might be changed or added. Has also points of views of our two favorite characters!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a start, and bolted upright on my bed, gasping for breath. My throat felt dry, like I haven't drank anything in weeks, and realized that my sheets were soaked with sweat. I looked at the clock to my right. It was 2:25 A.M.

Of course. It was that dream again. I've been waking up a lot lately to that same dream. Every time I would be drenched with sweat, and trying to catch my breath.

I shuddered at the memory of my rape that happened two years ago. I could still feel his hands all over my body, his lips, his breath, and-

The knife.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and washed my face from the sweat. I looked up at the mirror. My eyes met the pale, jagged scar that was on my right breast. The knife. On the day **he **raped me, he finished me off by digging his knife into my flesh and created the scar that always remembered me of him.

I looked away from the scar and looked at myself. A pathetic looking girl stared back at me.

Why wasn't I strong? Why did everything have to go this way? My parents got divorced, a guy who I trusted broke my heart, I lost my dignity, and now, I found out that my grandmother had passed away. I was to go to the airport to Texas today, and go to the funeral tomorrow.

I lived a pretty good life. I did sports and got straight A's through high school, went to a good college, lived in decent apartment, and worked at the Lux Atlantic hotel in Miami where I lived. Everything was perfect until my parents' divorce. My mom moved to Texas and lived near my grandmother, while my dad stayed in Miami, only ten minutes away from me. I was always good to my parents, but never told them about the rape; I've never gotten the courage to do so. I know I'm breaking myself, but I just can't do it. I love them so much, and perhaps it's better to not bring it up. Perhaps I'm just doing this for myself.

Ever since I moved out on my own, my parents have been overly protective over me, especially my dad. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but sometimes I wish they can take my word for it every now and then. I mean, I'm twenty-six years old for goodness sake! I'm a grown and responsible woman. I live on my own, in my nice apartment, and I always double check the doors and windows to make they're locked, I never go anywhere without carrying a small can of pepper spray in my purse.

I let out a sigh. Oh well, it's almost 3'o clock. Might as well make scrambled eggs and watch a good classic movie...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am sooooooooo sorry about the lack of updates! Yeah, yeah, I'm going to give the typical excuses: school, exams, distractions, writer's block, etc. Heh, who am I kidding? I bet there aren't many readers who have read this story, but I'm going to update anyway. For those who have read the story and have reviewed, I want to say a big thank you. Okay then! Onto the story!

* * *

The flight to Texas was hectic. I never liked planes. Every time I even thought of getting on one, my whole body would turn stiff, and my toes would curl. The speed of the lift off, the height, and being in a space with a bunch of people you didn't know- it just made my stomach turn.

Surprisingly I made it to Texas in one piece. I walked out of the plane and headed to the terminal in search of my mother. Seeing her, I waved and gave her a big hug when I reached her.

"Oh, Lisa, I missed you so much, baby! How are things with you? Any new boyfriends I should know about?" she said, giving me a wink.

I froze and stayed in my tracks. My mother turned, and stopped in her tracks as well, her green eyes filled with concern. How was I supposed to answer this?

"Lisa, something wrong?"

I still didn't tell her about my rape, and the lack of social life I had in the past two years. "Uh, yeah," I stuttered, "everything's fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

My mother raised her eyebrow, and just shrugged.

We reached the car, and started on our way to where the funeral was being held. Along the way we exchanged stories that had happened in our lives since we last saw each other. I could only see her a couple times a year, most during the holidays, due to my busy schedule.

She had told me about this guy that she had met at a bar, and she had collapsed, drunk, and that he had carried her home. She laughed the whole time, as she was remembering the incident.

I smiled politely and nodded my head, but inside I was disgusted. My mom had always been a drinker, and used to go to bars and night clubs often when she was in college, and a couple times when she was a senoir in highschool. Just thinking of the thought that using a bar was how she would find love made me want gag. Sure, going to a bar was for being social, but getting drunk and using that as an advantage was wrong to me. It didn't feel right. Sure, I go to the bar once a week, but I only get one drink, and there is no way I would go out with anyone.

After fifteen minutes of driving, we reached the funeral home. Some of our relatives were already there, and started to head towards us, engulfing us with warm and weak embraces from sobbing. My mom was a whole new person in the room. The woman that always stood up tall with her fiery grey eyes sparkling and auburn hair glowing in the sun, was now a woman who looked much older and weary.

I wanted to go and hug her, but my mother was an independent woman. I knew that she just wanted to be alone. I knew how she felt. Perfectly.

Throughout the whole service, my mother just stared into space and weakly mumbled "thank you's" as people wished her apologies and warm wishes. Before we went to the cemetery, there was some cheap wine, and we each a glass in silence.

I shuddered. The taste was worse, mixed with other tastes of fear, guilt and sadness lingering in my mouth.

We arrived at the cemetery, and the normal process followed: last words, good-byes, and tears. People started to leave, and the only ones that remained were my mom and I.

My mother weakly smiled and hugged me closed.

"I'll meet you at the car, mom. I-I just want to say good-bye to her one last time," I whispered into my mother's hair.

My mother nodded, and looked at me with a small smile and her eyes misty. She kisses me on the cheek and headed for the car.

I walked towards my grandmother's gravestone and lightly traced my grandmother's name with my forefinger. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Hey Grandma," I whispered. "I'm going to miss you. You were always there for me through the rough times, and...I-I just wanted to say 'thank you', and...," God! Why was it so hard to say good-bye? "I love you." I blew a last kiss to her, and turned to leave. As I turned around, a chill crept upon my spine. I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around abruptly, but no one was there. I shrugged, bid farewell to my grandmother one last time, and headed towards the car.

* * *

The man chuckled behind the trees. His Leese was sharp as always. She just had to learn how to trust her instincts. He was the one who had been watching her.

"So you're finally starting to notice me, huh Leese? A little late, considering I've been watching you for eight weeks, but oh well. In that case, let the games begin." He chuckled once more, glanced at his expensive watch, and started walking towards his silver BMW. The sound of his cell phone ringing brought him back from his thoughts.

"Rippner. Yeah. Uh-huh. Excellent. Honestly, Don, relax! I have everything under control!"

A voice growled from the other line. "Everything better be, Rippner! We're counting on you, and you better not screw this up! You fail this, and your head will belong to the company. Now get to it!" Don shouted, and hung up the phone.

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance. _What a worrywart_, he thought. He started his car, and turned on the radio.

"You're mine now, Leese."

* * *

A/N: Alrighty! Finally an update! hope you like it!


End file.
